The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically switching an aspect ratio of an image. More particularly, it relates to an automatic aspect ratio switching apparatus in which an aspect ratio of a broadcasting signal, which includes an aspect ratio support data and is output from a broadcast satellite (BS), is automatically recognized and automatically switched to corresponding aspect ratio, to display the broadcasting signal with the corresponding aspect ratio on a television receiver. This application for an automatic aspect ratio switching apparatus is based on Korean Patent Application no. 96-30456 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Satellite broadcasting is a broadcasting system in which a broadcast satellite (BS) located on a geostationary orbit an altitude of approximately 35,000 to 36,000 km above the equator receives broadcasting signals sent from a ground broadcasting station and then re-broadcasts (or "relays") the broadcasting signals back to the earth. The broadcast signals relayed by the broadcast satellite are received using a parabolic antenna at the location of each broadcast recipient (e.g., at the recipient's home). In the reception range (i.e., the "footprint") of the relayed signals there are no poor reception regions; an image signal is visible and sound signal is very clear.
The broadcast satellite business is broadcasting system wherein broadcast signals are individually received when sent from a geostationary satellite.
The satellite broadcast requires a receiver which can receive a SHF signal (about 3 to 13 GHz). The SHF signal, which is weaker than conventional VHF or UHF signals, is influenced by rain, clouds, water, or trees. Accordingly, a good antenna, converter, and receiver are required for obtaining a good image from the received SHF satellite broadcast signal. In a device for receiving the satellite broadcast, the antenna and the converter are connected together and installed outdoors and the receiver, which connects to a television receiver, is installed indoors.
The satellite broadcast sends signals for a wide image (having an aspect ratio of 16 to 9) as well as those for a normal TV image (having an aspect ratio of 4 to 3) according to the characteristics of the programs being broadcast. The wide image is in general most naturally visible. When a normal image or a wide image, according to the characteristics of the broadcasting programs, is received by the satellite broadcasting receiver, an automatic aspect ratio switching apparatus is required for automatically displaying the wide image or normal image according to the appropriate aspect ratio.
According to the conventional art, since the normal image of an analog broadcasting signal is displayed as a wide image, the images are widely displayed, and further all lines are roughly shown.